5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
5-toubun no Hanayome (Anime)
5-toubun no Hanayome is an anime produced by Tezuka Productions and broadcasted by TBS based on a manga series of the same name by Negi Haruba. The anime runs for 12 episodesTBS: 5-toubun no Hanayome Official Site and the first episode premiered on 10 January 2019. The 2nd season of the anime is announced on 5 May 2019.https://twitter.com/5Hanayome/status/1124999697356091392 Synopsis Fuutarou Uesugi is a poor & anti-social top student. One day, he gets a job tutoring a rich family that's new to town. Fuutarou's soon-to-be students are revealed to be his new classmates, Itsuki Nakano, and her four quintuplet sisters. Despite the girls' poor first impression of Fuutarou, he tries seriously to do his job, only to find they have terrible grades and terribly complex personalities. Staff and Cast The anime is announced in August 2017 with the following cast and staff: Staff Cast List of Episodes Season 1 List of Blu-ray & DVD Gallery Anime Character Designs Promo Materials Anime announcement poster.png|Anime adaptation announcement poster Anime Poster.jpg|Anime poster Promotional Videos 5Toubun no Hanayome Anime PV|TV Anime Promotional Video 5Toubun no Hanayome TV Commercial -五等分の花嫁-|TV Anime Commercial Music Gotoubun on Kimochi Opening|'Opening Theme:' Nakano Quintuplets - Gotoubun no Kimochi 内田彩|'Ending Music:' Uchida Aya - Sign / Candy Flavor TVアニメ「五等分の花嫁」キャラクターソング・ミニアルバム|'Character Song Mini Album': Nakano Quintuplets Trivia * Ayane Sakura initially planned to voice all of the quintuplets in the anime. This was ultimately not implemented due to concerns over the stress that having to voice all the quintuplets would cause to Sakura's voice and throat.Haruba, Negi @negi_haruba (19 October 2018). "It's too hard for Ayane Sakura" (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. * Fuutarou's Japanese Voice Actor has worked together with each of Nakano Quintuplet's Japanese Voice Actors in various series (bolded text means Main Character status): ** Fuutarou, Nino and Yotsuba are Freed, Koneko and Gasper (High School DxD). ** Fuutarou, Yotsuba and Ichika are Yuu, Tear and Firill (Unlimited Fafnir). ** Fuutarou, Isanari and Raiha are Moreno, Lassic and Priscilla (Grancrest War). ** Fuutarou and Itsuki are Bell and Hestia (Danmachi), Petelgeuse and Rem (Re:Zero) and Flat and Reines (Lord El-Melloi II Case Files). ** Fuutarou and Yotsuba are Arata and Levi (Trinity Seven). ** Fuutarou and Miku are Yuuki and Sahono (Mangaka-san to Assistant-san). ** Fuutaro and Ichika are Lubock and Seryuu (Akame Ga Kill) and Godou and Mariya (Campione). ** Fuutarou and Nino are Kirito and Leafa (Sword Art Online). ** Ichika, Itsuki and Fuutarou are Shirase, Mari and Toshio (Sora Yori). ** Ichika and Yotsuba are Akane and Mika (Psycho Pass), Kosaki and Haru (Nisekoi) and Naho and Rio (Orange). ** Nino and Ichika are Kirino and Ruri (OreImo) and Sakura and Juri (Sekai de Ichiban). ** Yotsuba and Miku are Ran and Kokoro (BanG Dream). ** Yotsuba and Itsuki are Akari and Nonoka (Aria the Scarlet Ammo). ** Itsuki and Yotsuba are Suzune and Yuiko (LoveLab) and Hibiki and Utsutsu (Basilisk). * Fuutarou's English Voice Actor has worked together with each of the Nakano Quintuplet's English Voice Actors in various series (bolded text means Main Character status): ** Fuutarou, Miku, and Itsuki are Maou Sadao, Emi Yusa, and Chiho Sasaki (The Devil Is a Part-Timer!) and Issei, Raynare, and Serafall ''(High School DxD). Add Yotsuba and you've got '''Shido', Mana, Yoshino, and Kotori ''(Date A Live). ** Fuutarou, Miku, Yotsuba, Ichika, Nino, and Itsuki are '''Tokoyami', Tooru, Ibara, Nejire, Mandalay, and Ragdoll ''(My Hero Academia). ** Ichika and Nino are '''Akane Shinjo' and Rikka Takarada ''(SSSS.GRIDMAN). ** Ichika, Itsuki and Fuutarou are '''Nagisa Shiota', Manami Okuda, and Teppei Araki (Assassination Classroom). ** Fuutarou and Raiha (Dani Chambers) are Joseph and Chise (Ancient Magus Bride). ** Fuutarou and Yotsuba are Armin Arlert and Historia Reiss (Attack on Titan). ** Yotsuba and Raiha (Dani Chambers) are Jeanne and Philip ''(Ulysses: Jeanne d'Arc and the Alchemist Knight). ** Fuutarou, Nino, and Miku are '''Touya', Linze, and Yumina ''(In Another World With My Smartphone). ** Nino, Itsuki, and Yotsuba are '''Hifumi', Hajime, and Nene ''(New Game!)''. References es:Go Toubun no Hanayome (anime) pl:Gotoubun no Hanayome (anime) Category:Media